The End of the Beginning That Is the End
by Daughter of the Damned
Summary: When Usagi discovers the truth about her life, she escapes with the outers to a place where the forsaken take refuge. SM/Batman Beyond
1. The Truth Will Set You Free

Disclaimer: I don't own jack ish. Only the plot   


The End of the Beginning That Is the End   
  


****************************************   
**Chapter One: The Truth Will Set You Free**   
****************************************   
  


I don't understand how things got so out of control. One day, I was having lunch with three of my best friends in the entire world, the next, they were turning their backs on me along with another friend I considered a sister. After all I had done for them, all I had done for _him_, it was tossed to the wind without a thought. 

*Flashback* 

"Please don't make this any harder then it needs to be. It didn't have to be this way, you know. You brought in on yourself. If only you had _tried_ to be the tsuki no hime, then maybe...then maybe Mamoru-san could have loved you. He has a theory that maybe Serenity's soul accidentally got transferred to Rei-chan and that only Sailor Moon remains in you. We're not really sure about that...well, yet any ways. Rei-chan seems to think it's true enough." 

"Ami....you don't think that's true do you...? I mean, you've all seen me transform into the tsuki no hime before. And I can use the silver crystal...." 

"I really don't know. Like I said, it's only a theory. Maybe you got her power, but Rei-chan has her soul. Usagi, there's more. Rei-chan and Mamoru-san have been....seeing each other." 

"I gathered that." 

"No, I mean, there's more to it. Minako-chan said that Rei-chan and Mamoru-san have been _seeing_ each other. Do you know what I'm saying?" 

"Oh kami..." 

"So they sent me to get the crystal and to....." 

"What, Ami, what else do they want?" 

"They want you to give up your title as Sailor Moon and just give it to Chibi-usa." 

"I just want to know one thing, Ami. Why you? Why Mako-chan, why Minako-chan?" 

"Because...becuase we want to do what's best for Earth....and Rei-chan might just be the leader that it needs." 

"Fine. But I can't...won't hand over the crystal. They have Chibi-Usa for that. Why do they need mine....." 

"Because her crystal is from the future and can only be activated in the future. But she can use yours." 

"No! It's a part of my soul! That can't just take it..." 

"Usagi, think of all the people on Earth that need the crystal's help. You can't just forsake them!" 

"You're right. I can't forsake them." 

"Then....." 

"I'm going." 

"Going where?" 

"To where the forsaken take refuge. I'll go to them." 

"Usagi!!! Come back!!!!" 

*End Flashback*   


Too bad they forgot one important factor of Chibi-usa. She's my daughter. 

*Flashback* 

"What do you mean she disappeared?" 

"Exactly that. With you gone from Mamoru, the future was altered. In that future, there is no Chibi-usa. She is wiped from history." 

"Then what are they going to do? They have no one to yield the crystal anymore. Even if I gave them the crystal, they couldn't use it." 

"I don't know. I don't think that they have any leads on you. As long as you're not Sailor Moon, Mercury's computer can't get a secure lock on you. There's a loop hole though. You can use disguise power to become any other senshi you can think of and she won't know it." 

"Why?" 

"Because since you're not the real senshi, the magical signature won't be there for it to grab on to." 

"Setsuna.....is it true what she said? I'm not the real tsuki no hime?" 

"Of course not!!! Mamoru just wants to justify his immoral relationship with Rei and will use any lame excuse." 

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I never wanted to be the damn tsuki no hime. I used to cry, scream and kick about it...but the minute it was threatened, I wanted it fiercely. Does that make me a hypocrite?" 

"*Chuckle* Not in the least Hime. Nobody wants to give up what's in their soul, what's a part of them. And they shouldn't have to." 

"Thank you Pluto no hime." 

"Tsuki no hime." 

"Pluto no hime." 

"Tsuki...oh forget it! Let's go." 

"End Flashback* 

And that was the end of the beginning that is the end. 

*****************************   
  



	2. The Legend Of A Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own jack ish. Only the plot   


The End of the Beginning That Is the End   
  


***********************************   
**Chapter Two: The Legend Of A Hero**   
************************************   
  


I don't know why we came here. To this....hell hole. That's the only way I can describe it. Everywhere there was people suffering. Not always physically, but mostly emotionally. I had vowed that I would save them....from themselves. Setsuna had contacted Michiru and Haruka with Hotaru in tow. I never told them just what happened, but I bet you Setsuna did. 

I really don't care about Mamoru anymore. Really, I don't. Rei could have him. He wasn't much in the hunk of wood department any ways. I doubt he could satisfy an ant. Hey, he should fit Rei pretty good then. I'm missing the point here. We came to a place called Gotham City, the dubbed home of the Dark Knight II, as they called him. From what I gathered, about 50 years ago, there used to be a trio of heroes: Batman (the star), Robin (his sidekick), and Batgirl (the other sidekick). Then, they just kind of dropped out of the public eye and remained dormant. Now, suddenly there's a new Batman (whom everyone assumes is the original bat's son) that fights the scum of Gotham. No one really knows what made Batman, either one, what they were and why they were. 

*Flashback* 

"Batman?" 

"A real legend here in Gotham City. He was the Big Bad in the police force and the nightmare of all that went bump in the night" 

"What happened to him?" 

"No one knows. The rumor is that he got too old to be Batman anymore so now his son wears the suit, watching over the innocent in Gotham." 

"Oh. Do you think it's really his son?" 

"Do I know? Not for sure, no. Do I have theories? Definitely." 

"And?" 

"I think that someone would have to be very wealthy to pull that kind of stunts that Batman pulled. Someone who had tragedy in his life and had it happen when he was fairly young for him to think he could take life and death into his own hands." 

"Any guesses?" 

"A few come to mind." 

*End Flashback* 

So there I was a few months later, getting ready to attend Hamilton High, with Michiru and Haruka as seniors and Hotaru as a freshman. Me? I was a junior. I didn't really want to go, obviously, but Setsuna said that Batman was around high school age so I might get some insight. Sparing no expense, Setsuna set to work getting us each our own credit card, cell phone, and cars. She got a mansion in one of the most prestigious neighborhoods in Gotham and then tackled getting fake documents for us all. 

I was now Bunny Moon, late junior of Philadelphia High in Pennsylvania whose parents had died in a boating accident. I was now one of the sole owners of a huge steel industry named Moon Corp. Setsuna bought me a silver BMW convertible, which I am eternally in debt to her for. 

Haruka was now Skye Lordes, late senior of Philadelphia High in Pennsylvania whose parents had died in a plane crash and happened to be one of the other owners of Moon Corp. She had Setsuna buy her a yellow Lambrigini and now considers it her baby. 

Michiru was Misty Faere, late senior of Philadelphia High in, you guessed it, Pennsylvania whose parents were on the same flight as the Lordes' and were killed as well and also owners of the same company. She went with Setsuna to buy her a Mercedes convertible in blue and insists that Hotaru ride with her instead because her car is the safest. 

Hotaru was Ebony Dethe, home schooled at her home in Philadelphia whose parents were killed in the same accident that killed the Moons and owners of Moon Corp. She rides with Michiru and washes and waxes the car every Saturday because she likes it when it's shiny. 

Finally, Setsuna was now Priscilla Eternle whose parents were the final owners of Moon Corp. who died by natural causes and guardian of the other four girls. She bought herself a _gorgeous _red porsche and refuses to let any of us even touch it.   
****************** 

I sat in front of my huge vanity one night, thanks to Setsuna of course, and brushed my ridiculously long hair. Then a thought came to me. Why keep it so long now? I hadn't been wearing my usual odangos for weeks now, ever since I left Japan with the outers.....so why? I went to Setsuna and Michiru and told them that I wanted to chop my hair. At first they were horrified, but when I explained the personal significance, they agreed without question. Michiru even suggested that I dye it lighter. I was skeptical because I envisioned Minako's hair but Michiru quickly shook her head. Silver, she said. I shrugged and let the two have fun with my five foot long hair. An hour and 1/2 later, Hotaru and Haruka were called out and nearly screamed when they saw my now fluffy, layered shoulder length hair...silver. I loved it.   
*******************************************   



	3. We're Off to School! (I Was Way Too Exci...

Thanks soooooooooo much for all the reviews I've gotten. I really thought this would just be like a few chapters long and I'd never get any reviews. *Sniff* I'm so happy. And not a single flame.....thank the gods for that! Damn it, onto the story! 

Disclaimer: I don't own jack ish 

**The End of the Beginning That Is the End**   


*********************************************************   
Chapter Three: We're Off To School! (I Was Way Too Excited Wasn't I?)   
********************************************************* 

P.S. Thanks to Sapiencie for the tiny correction on the goddess! 

The next day was the first day of a new life. Setsuna...or, excuse me, Priscilla, had given us each a small speech about how to not do anything suspicious and not to forget who we were now and yada yada yada. I know, I had told her. We all knew. _Skye_ and _Ebony_ still looked almost longingly at my hair and shook their heads. They still thought I was crazy for chopping my hair. I always smirk when I think of that. They were right. Gone was the silly girl they thought they knew so well and now there was only Bunny Moon, a shrewd business tycoon who would put aside her emotions easily when needed. I remember looking over to them and realized that they would never understand they way I felt right then. They couldn't. I wasn't like Haruka, running from a destiny she could never change. I wasn't like Michiru, always having work to throw herself into when she needed it. I wasn't like Hotaru, who would never understand what it meant to love and live a long happy life. And I certainly wasn't like Setsuna, forever lonely and separated from humanity, trapped by a duty she could not ignore. I was just...me. 

I grew anxious, I didn't know if they would except me, honor me, love me. 

*Flashback* 

"So, you do understand why.....right?" 

"Oh hime, you still don't seem to understand what it means." 

"I don't get what you mean, Michiru......what does what mean?" 

"Love, silly. You really have no clue what it means, do you?" 

"No, I thought I did...with Mamoru...." 

"*Scoff* That was nothing but a perversion of love. We love you, no questions asked. You could declare tomorrow that you want to kill the world and we would still love you. We would think you've gone a little insane, but love none the less." 

"Oh Michiru!" 

*End Flashback* 

And I didn't know. I wouldn't know for a long time, but that story is for another time. Back to school is where the day went. I had chosen, with Michiru and Hotaru's help, a simple blue peasant blouse and a tasteful white mini skirt. I was _soooo_ nervous that I would have a klutz attack, but I reminded myself that I was Bunny Moon. No one would ever make me feel like a fool again as long as I lived. I slipped on simple white flats and grabbed my messenger bag with my cell and keys in hand. Michiru followed me in a gold summer dress, obviously expensive. I giggled. How mindful I was to detail. Hotaru dressed sweetly in a white blouse, ruffled, and a purple knee length skirt. Haruka took an awful long time just to toss on her usual tailored pants and mans' shirt. I remember that Michiru was getting pissed and muttering curses under her breath about being late. Finally, she rushed out and hopped around getting shoes on her feet. Down to the garage we went to jump in our cars and go to school. Haruka insisted that we go in a formation of some sort so that we would all be together and not get lost. I really didn't care, as long as I got to drive my baby. I called it Iris because if the light hit it just right, a rainbow would appear. I thought it was pretty spiffy but Haruka laughed at me. She stopped when I threatened to breath on her car. Oh, the things we do. 

We had arrived in fifteen minutes, with plenty of parking spaces available. Michiru reminded us that we had to go to the Dean's Office and get everything in order. Our classes were....interesting. 

*Flasback* 

"So, Miss Moon, your classes are Technology 1-2, Computer Literature 3-4, Chemistry 1-2, Family Education 1-2, and Robotics 1-2. Do you have any problems with these?" 

"Um...why are there so many technology courses?" 

"Because you need them to live in this high-tech world. And as one of the sole owners of such a big company, you really should know how these things work. All of you. Now, Miss Lordes and Miss Faere, both of you have Technology 3-4, Advanced Computer Technology 5-6, Physics 1-2, and Senior English 1-2. Do _you _ have any objections?" 

"None." 

"On to the freshman, Miss Dethe, then. Your classes will be Advanced Physical Science 1-2, Creative Writing 1-2, Advanced Robotics 1-2, Advanced Computer Literature 1-2, and Advanced Genetics 1-2. Any problems with these?" 

"No." 

"Good. Now you can all get to class and try your best." 

"Thanks." 

*End Flashback* 

I left the office with my head held high and a small smile on my face. I would make a good impression even if it killed me! Michiru gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before giving it to Haruka. We managed it so that all our lockers were next to each other, so when I opened my locker with the card, I leaned over to Hotaru and asked if she wanted me to walk her to her first class. It would be hard because most of her classes were for sophomores and juniors. She was just so scientifically advanced. She refused, saying that she wasn't a baby. Haruka chided that she was, though, not that long ago. Michiru giggled and shut her locker, making sure that the magnetic mirror she put in there didn't fall. I shut mine as well and went off in my own direction, away from the others. Family Education, I have arrived.   
************************   
R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The Fateful Meeting

I would like to take this time to thank all the people who have reviewed so far, you all are a great inspiration to me. I tried to make the chapter longer, but I'm not that good a writer, I can't elongate the point. Sorry. I try and go for quality then quantity. 

Disclaimer: Kiss my ASS lawyers. You know I don't own the characters.   


**The End of the Beginning That Is the End**   


***************************   
Chapter Four: The Fateful Meeting   
***************************   
When I walked through the door of Room 253, I knew I was in hell. 

*Flashback* 

"Okay class, now today we have a new student from Pennsylvania. Bunny, would you like to introduce yourself?" 

"*Sigh* Hi, I'm Bunny Moon. I came from Pennsylvania-" 

"Hey Baby, you free tonight?" 

"Nelson, be quiet." 

"*Ahem* As I was saying, I'm from Pennsylvania and I live with my guardian and her other three charges." 

"Very nice. Bunny, why don't you take a seat next to...Terry McGinnis. Oh Lord, Terry Wake Up Now!" 

"Sorry Ma'am." 

"Now, if you'll notice to your right, there are your projects for the next week. Maxine, will you wheel the cart up here? Thank you. These are your babies for the next week. You will feed them, burp them, change their diapers, and entertain them for the next week. Your grade will be based on what the program reads after that time. Bunny, since you don't know anyone, you'll just be paired with Terry, okay?" 

"Wonderful." 

*End Flashback* 

I felt it when I sat next to him. It rolled off him in waves....Pain, Sadness, Lonleiness....Death. He hid it very well, Terry, but the look in his eye was that of a hard loner. And if you wear that look too long it becomes you. I continued to read his aura. You might wonder how I came to be able to read them, since Mars is the psychic senshi. If I tell you a secret, will you promise not to tell? I've always been able to. I have been blessed with the gift of empathy. And I felt his aura like a hammer, hitting me into my soul. And the underlining? Guilt. Massive guilt. It had seemed like he was supposed to do something, but didn't do it and it had horrifying consequences. I popped out of my trance when I realized he realized I had been staring. He simply shrugged and handed me the baby synthoid. I'll take it during the day and you have during the night, he'd said. Fine, whatever. I could handle that. Not like I had a LIFE or anything. I gave him my address and said to drop it off, I would be there. 

It was kinda funny when his eyes bulged out of his head when he read it. You live right next to the Wayne Mansion don't you, he asked, or more like accused. I nodded. Then, the bell rang. He looked at me before went out the door. One last emotion came to me when he left. Suspicion. 

I met with Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru back at the lockers at the end of the day. Haruka was griping that there were so many perverts at this school and that they really had to watch it and so on. We all laughed and got to our cars with no trouble. I remember feeling a prickling feeling of being watched, so I turned around. I saw the calculating eyes of Terry McGinnis, boldly staring at me and mine. I turned away to see the others waiting at me expectantly, then looked back to see a brown flap of a jacket. 

Setsuna was waiting for them with a half excited look on her timeless face. Bruce Wayne, she said, had paid them a visit and they had an interesting conversation. He had invited them to dinner to further their discussion that night. Peachy. Sitting around with an old stiff discussing and lecturing how to run a successful company. Of course I tried to get out of it. No way, was the reply. I had sighed and walked up the lavish stairway to my room and bath. I always thanked Setsuna for the beautiful painting she had given me as a present and now hangs in my room. It was a painting of Queen Serenity II sitting on her grand throne and Princess Serenity III sitting at her feet. The princess held the Silver Imperium Crystal as if she were presenting it. Setsuna said she had actually saved it from Beryl all those millennia ago. I looked around the room and finally settled on the lace, satin, and silk canopy bed in the center of the room. Oh, sweet glorious nap! I heard a call from the door by Hotaru reminding me that we had to go to the Wayne Mansion in two hours. Damnit! I had really wanted that nap too. I settled for a soak in the pristine tub instead. Might as well get clean while relaxing. 

I plucked myself out from my watery savior about an hour later and made my way to the closet, extracting a white, thinly strapped v-neck long dress and tossing it on the bed. I plopped down at my vanity, emphasis on the 'vain' and dug through my antique jewelry box. I stopped and thought about the history of this single box. It has seen the tears and joys of a princess, the sentiments of a queen, and the destruction of an empire. Did I mention that most of my furnishings were the ones Princess Serenity used over 5000 years ago? It was so good of Setsuna to keep them for me. I have to pull out of my memories and continue with the story. I had started the great search again and triumphed with the retrieval of my heirloom silver arm band. It was a coiled snake around my arm and legend has it that it was the dormant state of Ambrose, the immortal guardian of Selene and whenever you were in danger, she would come to life and protect her princess.* I ran a brush through my hair and side parted it. I got a silver comb (Serenity's of course) and twisted my hair into a low bun, sticking the comb into it. Hmmm.....makeup......less is more I always say. Screw foundation. Powder and rouge with gloss does the trick. 

Hurry up Usagi, shouted Hotaru through my door again. I glanced at the clock and silently cursed. I was fifteen minutes behind schedule. I tossed on the dress, slipped on some white stilettos and I was out the door. I saw that each of the girls had an heirloom on them. Hotaru had on a beautiful gold bracelet that matched her eggplant dress. Michiru had on a silver necklace that resembled an Ancient Egyptian piece that went with her aqua dress. Haruka had on a pair of heavy looking gold and turquoise dangling earrings with her black slacks and turquoise blouse. Lastly, Setsuna wore a black dress that went with her dazzling diamond ring that was Queen Persephone's wedding ring, her mother. Sestuna was looking a bit exasperated at me and she pointed to the clock and led the way to Michiru's car, since it could fit the most people. I looked over at the looming driveway and wondered what the hell we had gotten ourselves into.   
****************************** 

* I totally made that up. 

R&R! 


	5. ...And Then, It Was War

Thank you friendly reviewers! I finally managed to get chapter 5 out. Cool. So...yeah.....Here it is! Oh, and the reason I'm not using quotation marks in the paragraphs is because the characters are not _actually_ saying it, Bunny is _remembering_ them saying it in the past. This whole story is a Bunny memoir. And the reason Setsuna is so rich is because,since she is so old, she has money invested all over the world, even the galaxy. And in my story, Moon Corp. is a real company, but it's really just a building. This comes up later..... 

Disclaimer: *Lines up lawyers and reached for bowling ball* I like lawyers. Really. *Tosses ball and knocks over all the laywers* _Strike_.**__**

**The End of the Beginning That Is the End**   


*******************************   
Chapter Five: ...And Then, It Was War.   
******************************* 

The thing that surprised me about Wayne Manor was that it was black with age and disrepair. You would think that a person with that amount of money (billions) would at least have the house fixed every couple of years, but it looks like the lawn hadn't seen a gardener in a year. At least. Michiru rolled up the driveway and stopped right at the gate. Mr. Wayne, it's Misty Faere and I'm with Priscilla Eternle..., Michiru spoke into the com but was interrupted by the buzz of the gate. I remember how it creaked open on rusty hinges, making me shiver involuntarily. It wreaked of anger and loneliness, bitterness and betrayal. And it shocked me to my core how much it reminded me of two people I had felt this from in a short amount of time. Terry and myself both share the same aura and now we had to let another member into the secret society. So I decided to ask Setsuna about Mr. Wayne. 

*Flashback* 

"So what's the deal on Wayne?" 

"Mr. Wayne has had many trials and tribulations throughout his life." 

"Don't we all." 

"No, hime, not like us. Bruce Wayne's life was first destroyed when he was just 10 years old and it just has never ended." 

"What happened?" 

"He watched his parents get murdered by some low life mugger and was then raised by their butler Alfred Pennyworth all alone in this huge, empty manor. When he entered the business, he was the toast of the town but he still lived his solitary life, earning billions a year alone and owning the single most lucrative businesses in America, more like the world, actually. When he was in his 30's, he adopted a teen named Dick Grayson who lost his parents in a horrible accident at the circus. He raised him and made sure he was well off if he ever wanted to strike out on his own. About ten years later, it was rumored that Bruce and Dick had a big falling out and he left Gotham never to be heard from again. A few years later, another young boy named Tim Drake ended up at Wayne Manor and once he reached 16, no body heard from him again either. Now, Bruce has a young man run errands and accompany him to formal functions but he doesn't live with him as far as I know. I think his name was Terry McGinnis. He never married or had children. It's really sad." 

"Wow. I haven't lived long enough to out-angst him. Yet." 

"*Sigh*Oh hime." 

*End Flashback* 

So I found out that Terry had an inside job. I guessed I would see him at the dinner then. Oh yeah. He answered the door, and almost had an aneurysm when he saw me. Happy to see me, I'm sure. Come on in. he said, his eyes never leaving mine as he took our coats. What a pretty arm band you have, he continued as he led us through the labyrinth called Wayne Manor to the dinning room. I felt Ambrose's eyes flash in slight amusement before going dormant again. Setsuna walked ahead of us and led into the crystallized room. Hotaru let a low whistle, barely audible, and she surveyed the huge chandelier that hung over a elaborate table set for at least twenty. Okay, I was officially impressed. A solid figure stood up from the head of the setting and extended his hand to Setsuna. I'm glad you could come Priscilla. And I see you've brought me more beautiful young women, he smiled...slightly. Terry pulled out all of our chairs, except for Haruka's who almost started screaming at him for suggesting that she couldn't pull out her own chair. He quickly scurried over to his own chair at Bruce's right side...God's right hand as it would. Setsuna sat at his left and Hotaru next to her, then Haruka. I sat next to Terry and Michiru next to me. The night had officially started, and somehow, Terry had managed to drag me into a private conversation. 

*Flashback* 

"So what brings you to Gotham, Bunny?" 

"Life." 

"Okay, then what brings you to Wayne Manor?" 

"Priscilla." 

"All right then, how did you become so bitchy?" 

"_Excuse me?_" 

"Gotch' ya." 

"I really don't like you." 

"Guess what princess, we're stuck with each other. At least until this project is over." 

"Where is the bundle of joy anyway?" 

"I roped my girlfriend into watching it for me while I was here." 

"So how desperate is this girl to be your friend?" 

"How desperate are you to care?" 

"Choke on that bread, McGinnis. Choke on it slowly." 

"*Chuckle*" 

*End Flashback* 

At that moment, I knew it was war.   
****************   
R&R!!!! 


	6. The Prank War Begins

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but my computer was in the shop for the last month and I was a sitting duck. I really don't feel comfortable writing in the library since the computer nazi, that shall remain nameless, is constantly looking over your shoulder to make sure your not watching porn or something. I feel violated whenever I walk in there. 

P.S. I just made Drill team!!!!!!!! Everybody say 'Congrats D-chan!' 

Disclaimer: Sue me and u get S.O.S. (Shit On A Shingle)   


**The End of the Beginning That Is the End**   
  


*****************************   
_Chapter Six: The Prank War Begins_   
***************************** 

The next day was blissfully a Saturday, but that didn't mean that I got the day off. Oh no, that would have been too easy. 

*Flashback* 

(*Knock Knock*) 

"What the hell....Oh God, not you again." 

"Did I mention that you look ravishing in those designer Sponge Bob Square-pants pj's?" 

"*Glare* I swear to God, if you say one more degrading thing..." 

"Woah! White flag, I quit. Look, I just came by to give you...our baby." 

"_Wait _a _bloody_ minute here. I thought we agreed on you day, me night." 

"That was before I had to attend a function for Mr. Wayne. By the way, peachy performance last night. You really have my boss fooled into thinking you were a responsible girl." 

"*Another glare* Where is the little turd that you wish to dump on me?" 

"You know, if you keep glaring, your face might stay that way. Now _that_ would be a waste. Here. Gotta go!" 

(*Loud crying*) 

"McGinnis!!!!! You gofer!!!!!!!!" 

*End Flashback* 

Haruka was snickering at me for the rest of the day as I had to feed and *ahem* _change _it. Now I felt just plain stupid changing a robotic egg. I was determined to make him pay for my foolishness. You'll never guess what I did. 

*Flashback* 

"H-hime! What are you doing??????" 

"Oh nothing Hotaru." 

"But....you're dressed like Sailor Mars....." 

"You don't think red's my color?" 

"That's not the point...." 

"Good then. I've got to go out for a while, but I'll be back before 11:00 okay? Great." 

"Hime?! What are you up to????" 

*End Flashback* 

My plan was ingenious, so brilliant that not even Usagi could screw it up. Bunny thought it was hilarious laugh riot. Sailor Mars made her American debut in a rather....embaressing way. Poor Terry never knew what hit him.   
***********************   
Sorry, but drill team (yeah!) practice drains that hell out of me. 


	7. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served By Sexy Sa...

I'm sorry that I didn't get this out sooner, but I was plagued by the evil demon Writer's Block. I hope this doesn't totally disappoint you..... 

*Warning: Foul Language and Situations* 

Disclaimer: I own Fred's Erotic Picture Palace. Very top of the line pictures....   


The End of the Beginning That Is the End   


*****************************************************   
Chapter Seven: Revenge Is A Dish Best Served By Sexy Sailor Mars   
*****************************************************   


Even though it had seemed like a great idea mentally, nothing could compare to the disgusting feeling I got from walking within a ten mile radius of Fred's Erotic Picture Palace. The name _Fred_ struck fear into my heart alone, now, imagine accompanying that with a fat woman in a play bunny suit with fishnets complete with the ears greeting you with a complementary condom upon arrival and an equally fat man with sweat and food stains on his dollar bargain shirt giving you lewd looks and licking his lips. But, as Sailor Mars, I felt it was my _sworn duty_ to greet him with the utmost respect his profession deserved. 

*Flashback* 

"Hello little lady. *slurp* What can I do you for today?" 

"*wink* Hi there _Fred_. I think you can me _really _good today.....how much for a few pictures?" 

"*lick* Oh, I think I can manage a special deal for you only. Two for the price of one. *slurp* How 'bout say...20 bucks little lady?" 

"*giggle* I think I could manage that.....*wink*" 

"So was' your name baby? *lick*" 

"*insert huskiness here* I'm the _sexy_ solider of _love _and justice, _Sexy_ Sailor Mars. *giggle and wink*" 

"Well _Sexy _Sailor Mars, *double lick and slurp* you come *snicker* back here with me and we'll see what we can do." 

" K. *giggle*" 

*End Flashback* 

I think I had captured the true essence that was Sailor Mars that time. Anyways, I made my way to the porn-worthy bed behind the curtain and laid on it. Do you want to take of your clothes, he slurped hopefully and I mentally rolled my eyes. No, I'm good. I want to be on the left side of the picture because I'm going to put another person on the right okay, I asked him and he nodded, trying to keep from wetting his pants at the sight of my skirt and now long black hair. A few snaps later, he made his way to the bed and laid on it. Gross enough, right? Apparently not for Mr. Bargain Shirt there. As soon as he turned over to face me, he made the worst sounding **fart** I had ever heard and then tried to get me to kiss his cracked and crusty lips. I just giggled and rolled off the bed and got up front as fast as I could. I smiled at the Playboy Bunny-wanna be and handed her $20 for their _services. _Unfortunately, I had to come back in a half hour to collect my pictures. 

So, I bided my time and and disguised myself as a girl with long black hair, so the guy wouldn't get suspicious when I came back. I walked around the other shady parts of Gotham City and was horrified to discover the poverty these people were subjected to in this supposedly 'high tech' city. Women and children were dressed in years old over coats and shoes that were too small for them along with crumbling, rat infested apartments not fit for occupancy by anything living. Men dug around in dumpsters and attempted to read months old newspapers, seeing if there were any jobs that were probably filled by now. I could feel the tears unconsciously falling from my newly opened eyes as I surveyed my surroundings that I'm sure the Commissioner wouldn't be caught dead in. I'd like to see her put that in her next campaign speech. I had then silently vowed to save these people from the oppressing hand of society, a hand that I unfortunately was now a part of. Well, we'll see about that. 

Before I knew it, the 30 minutes were up and I had to go back to back to see my dear friend _Fred_ for my pictures. I was very amused to see a winking and smiling Sailor Mars on a bed of Malibu feathers, pretending to be kissing someone beside her. Oh, but soon, she wouldn't have to pretend. 

*Flashback* 

"Usag-Nande Kuso??!!!!" 

"Yes Haruka?" 

"What the fu-" 

"Shush! Hotaru's room is next to mine!" 

"What the **_hell_** is that??!" 

"Don't think it captured my good side?" 

"That's Sailor Mars with that boy, Terry McGinnis...on a bed of feathers....doing....things...." 

"How very observant you are _Skye_."   


"_Bunny_, what the hell is that slut doing on your computer?" 

"Oh, I'm just playing a small prank on Terry." 

"Hime....Are you going to do what I think your doing?" 

"Well that really does depend now, doesn't it dear Haruka?" 

"Grrrrrr...." 

"Love you too." 

*End Flashback* 

Usagi and Bunny had heart attacks when they saw the image I had created on my computer lay out system. It was a ravishing picture of Sailor Mars *ahem* _kissing_ Terry McGinnis on a bed of feathers while touching him. _Bad _touching. Oh, it was going to be SO good on Monday morning....... 

On Sunday, I had the picture photocopied on 500 flyers with the caption, 'Thanks for the good time last night Terry. Love, Sexy Sailor Mars' under it. It was too perfect! I would get my revenge on the two people really didn't like at the moment, both at the same time. I planned to have it mailed to each one of the senshi along with Mamo-baka and our other friends in Japan. It was great revenge.... 

*Flashback to Monday Morning, 7:50 a.m.* 

"Terry what the FUCK is this???!!!!!!!" 

"Wha- Oh my God! I swear I don't know her! Dana, you've got to believe me!" 

"So, this is what you do when you stand me up all the time, don't you, you BASTARD!!!!!" 

"No, Dana I would never!!!!!!! This has to be a prank! I swear I've never seen her before in my entire life!" 

"This is the last fucking straw McGinnis. We're through." 

*End Flashback* 

Okay, after I witnessed that moment, I officially felt like dried up cat shit.   
*************************** 

I'm sorry this chapter sucked so bad. R&R please? I'm a review slut.   
  



End file.
